This disclosure relates generally to report generation in a data processing system and more specifically to generation of self-presenting reports in the data processing system. Reports generated using business intelligence processing have typically become richer in information and more complex over time. As a result of the improvement in reporting, reading the reports could represent a challenging task for users, especially for laymen, mobile media users and those who are accessibility challenged.
Methods currently in use for presenting data in reports vary, including charts, visualization schemes, conditional rendering of data, dynamic trending, dynamic reporting enabling a user to filter and view data from different perspectives, and statistical analysis. However useful current techniques are for enabling the presentation of data contained in reports, effort is still required to traverse the findings presented in a report to identify items of interest, especially in the case of a layman.